Questions and Other Random Moments
by Narakus Ji-chan
Summary: Okay, it starts out in a food court, where will it end up? Who knows! Heh, hope you like!


Naraku: Hey! I'm not always PMSing!

Narakus Ji-chan: I'm getting you back for the thing on the last story...

Naraku: -grumbles- Whatever.

Narakus Ji-chan: Enjoy my craziness! XD

Disclaimer: Don't own any of it but the story, usual stuff!

Questions, Questions, and… Uh… More Questions!

Sesshoumaru groaned as he was pulled into the mall. How did he get dragged here like this? Simple, his stupid brother walked into his house, made him get dressed and get in the car without telling him where they were going! Peachy, just peachy, that's just how his life went too.

"Inu-Yasha, why do I have to accompany you on this… shopping spree," he was hoping the hanyou would answer him.

However, Inu-Yasha was off in his own world, running around like a complete fool. He ran from shop to shop seeing what each had to offer in turn. First Hot Topic, then Reebok, then Foot Locker, Sesshoumaru didn't know if it would ever end!

Finally Inu-Yasha's stomach forced him to have to take a break. They walked to the food court, Sesshoumaru silent, Inu-Yasha blabbing on. Grabbing something from Burger King andthen grabbing a seat. At first, Inu-Yasha's mouth was too full of food to talk, but after a while, as he was becoming full, he began asking questions.

"Sesshy-koi -" the silver haired hanyou was interrupted by his brother.

"Koi?" Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at his half brother.

"Yes, koi, it has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" Inu-Yasha smiled happily.

"Yeah, yeah, just continue," Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes.

"Alright! How come we hate each other?"

"What?"

"How come we hate each other? You know, in the anime/manga."

"Yes, I know what you mean! … I don't know, because we do?"

"But that's the problem! We don't hate each other,' Inu-Yasha pouted.

"Uh… sure Inu-Yasha, whatever you say." Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes.

"Yup!" He smiled happily again.

"Anything else you want to ask me?" Sesshoumaru was beginning to become impatient.

"Why do I love Kagome? Why can't I love you? Like Yuki and Shuichi in Gravitation!"

"Because, Inu-Yasha, we're brothers, not lovers."

"That's a lie! We made love last night!"

"Shh! Inu-Yasha, we're in a food court!"

People were now staring at the odd couple. Sesshoumaru twitched with annoyance and Inu-Yasha smiled nervously. Attention had been brought to then and now they couldn't talk there. Angrily Sesshoumaru arose from his seat, pulling Inu-Yasha with him.

"Look what you did now you stupid hanyou." Sesshoumaru couldn't help but growl at his idiotic brother.

"Sorry, but you know I hate it when you aren't honest with me," Tears began to form in Inu-Yasha's eyes. "Do you not love me brother?"

Sesshoumaru sighed and rolled his eyes again. "Inu-Yasha, I love you, it's just-"

"Good, 'cause yer sleeping over my house!" Inu-Yasha looked like a child about to receive presents as he pulled his brother towards the car.

"Don't I get any say in the matter?"

"No, why? Were you expecting to?"

"A little at least."

"I'm sorry, do you want some say?"

"Forget it, just get in the car."

They both climbed in the car, destination: Inu-Yasha's house. They were silent for five minutes before Inu-Yasha started to ask questions again.

"Sesshy-chan?" he began.

"Yes Inu-Yasha?" Sesshoumaru mentally groaned, he wanted silence dammit, was that too much to ask?

"Why is Naraku always PMSing?"

"Uh, because you're always around?"

"Nuh-uh! That's not true!"

"Alright, because Kagome's always around."

"Hm, could be… but I don't know. I think he's jealous!"

Inu-Yasha smiled happily at his confused and stunned brother. Inu-Yasha, the king of jealousy, was accusing someone else of being jealous? Now that was just wrong.

"What do you think he's jealous of?"

Sesshoumaru grinned a little at Inu-Yasha's childishness.

"Me, 'cause I get you, Kagome, Kikyo, _and_ a bunch of fan girls!" Inu-Yasha's current grin widened form ear to ear.

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but snicker a little, "Yes, Inu-Yasha, I'm sure that's the reason."

"Yes it definitely is!" the car finally pulled into the driveway. "Let's go!"

Inu-Yasha pulled Sesshoumaru into his house, smiling all they way. Sesshoumaru, amazingly, let himself be dragged by his younger half brother.

"Sesshy, are you sick?" Inu-Yasha asked yet another question.

"No." He answered simply. "Do you like pestering me?"

"But of course!"

Inu-Yasha hugged his brother, which only got a roll of the eyes and a shove from the other member.

"Sesshy! Don't be so mean!" Inu-Yasha whined as he hit the floor.

"Don't be so childish then," came the placid remark.

"Inu-Yasha frowned and glared at his older brother. Crossing his arms he turned away in a huff.

"Fine," Sesshoumaru turned around for the door. "I'll leave then, seeing as you don't want me here."

Inu-Yasha turned and wrapped his arms around Sesshoumaru's legs. "No! Don't go! I want you here, I really do!"

"Sesshoumaru picked his brother up off the ground. "I seriously think you need a nap……"

"Only if you take one with me!" Inu-Yasha grinned.

Rolling his eyes for the, what, millionth time that day, Sesshoumaru brought the currently insane hanyou to his bedroom. Laying him on the bed carefully, he soon found himself laying beside his brother. He pulled the covers up and over them, knowing he was going to have to sleep with his clothes on or he'd be squeezed to death by his childish brother. _'What a day this has been,' _he thought. With that over and done with, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

A/N:

There you go! Short, I know,well, for me at least. So sorry if you didn't like it! If you want me to continue then please review and tell me so. 'Course, criticism is also very welcome! Thank you and buy-bye! .


End file.
